


Miénteme

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Bitterness, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Qué hay que decir? Estoy harto, Yuya, y lo último que necesito es oírte recriminar sobre algo inexistente. No me parece de haber sido tanto un malo amigo para ti, ¿o me equivoco?”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Miénteme

**Miénteme **

Yuya se sentía culpable.

No mucho.

Era esa extraña sensación que lo tomaba de vez en cuando, cuando osaba decir una palabra de más, cuando sabía que habría sido mejor callarse.

No era el caso de mentir a sí mismo.

Se sentía horriblemente culpable.

Hikaru estaba tumbado en la cama, a su lado; estaba seguro que no dormía, aun habían dado un concertó en Nagoya esa noche, y estaban muy cansados.

Takaki pensaba que habría sido una buena idea, llegados al hotel, cambiarse, meterse en la cama y dormir instantáneamente.

Sin necesidad de hablar, si posible; sin embargo, no había tenido éxito de retenerse.

Se había lamentado, casi viciosamente, de cuanto poco tempo pasaban juntos últimamente. Se había lamentado de como el menor nunca pareciera tener tiempo para él.

Y hasta esto, Hikaru sólo había negado, diciéndole que la culpa era del trabajo, que le quería y que iba a tratar de encontrar tiempo para pasarlo con él.

Yuya se había sentido como si hubiera recibido un premio de consolación, y no había tenido éxito de pararse.

_“Estoy seguro que por Yabu habría encontrado tiempo más fácilmente, ¿verdad?”_

Yaotome había definitivamente perdido cualquier residuo de su paciencia.

Se había metido a gritar que era un visionario, que estaba harto, que Yabu no había nada que ver con esa discusión.

Y Takaki se había mordido la lengua, porque sabía que no tenía derecho de quejarse de nada.

No era verdad que él y Hikaru no pasaban bastante tiempo juntos.

Lo pasaban, en cambio. Sólo a él nunca parecía suficiente.

Y meter a Kota en eso, entonces, había sido cobarde por su parte.

Hikaru nunca lo había admitido abiertamente, pero él no era tan ciego de no darse cuenta.

Estaba enamorado de Yabu, desde hace siempre.

Y el hecho que el mayor no lo correspondiera parecía no tocarlo mínimamente, pero hería a Yuya.

Por años había esperado que finalmente lo superara, que parara de gravitarle alrededor, que se diera cuenta que su felicidad no podía depender solo de él.

Nunca había pasado, y Takaki se había hecho más insufrible.

Mil veces habría querido que el menor lo notara, que dejara de verlo sólo como un hombro para llorar.

Mil veces habría querido tomarle los hombros, sacudirlo por esa realidad que sólo existía en su cabeza, y decirle que lo amaba.

Mil veces se había callado, porque sabía ya cual habría sido su respuesta.

Levantó los ojos hacia Hikaru, suspirando.

Lo vio moverse un poco, pero aún seguir fingiendo de estar durmiendo.

“¿Hikka?” murmuró, bajo, asomándose para tratar de entender si tuviera los ojos abiertos.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, luego finalmente el menor respondió, en tono brusco.

“¿Qué quieres?”

“¿Podemos hablar?” pidió Yuya, tratando de guardar la voz lo más civil posible, para evitar de provocar pronto otra discusión.

Hikaru se sentó rápido, liberándose de las sábanas.

“¿Qué hay que decir? Estoy harto, Yuya, y lo último que necesito es oírte recriminar sobre algo inexistente. No me parece de haber sido tanto un malo amigo para ti, ¿o me equivoco?” le preguntó, echándole un vistazo.

“No estoy recriminando, Hikaru. Solo querría que entendiera cómo... cómo me siento cuando hablas sólo de Yabu, cuando rodas alrededor de Yabu, cuando todo lo que tienes éxito de pensar es Yabu. Estas mal, es inútil negarlo, y cuando haces así yo no sé lo que hacer.” le dijo, todavía tratando de mantener la calma, algo que cada momento parecía más difícil.

“¿Quién te pidió de hacer algo? ¿No te gusta que hable de Kota? Pues no me escuches. ¿No te gusta que le rodee alrededor? Pues no mires. Aquí no estamos hablando de él, Yuya, estamos hablando de ti.” lo acusó, y el mayo se sintió como si acabara de apuñalarle.

Tenía razón.

Podía no escuchar, podía no mirar, podía ignorar todo lo que pasaba frente a él.

Podría haberlo hecho, pero sabía que no iba a tener éxito de pararse, porque hacerlo significaba alejarse de él, y esto no lo quería.

“No es lo que quiero, Hikaru. Sólo querría que te rindiera frente al evidencia.” respiró hondo, arrepintiéndose pronto de lo que estaba a punto de decir. “Kota no te quiere, y nunca va a quererte. ¡No hay lugar para ti en su vida, al menos no como lo querrías tú!” gritó, y al infierno el tono pacifico.

Cuando Hikaru se levantó de la cama, yendo hacia él y dándole un bofetón, supe de merecerlo.

“Porque no me dejas en paz, Yuya, ¿si piensas que sea tan patético? ¿Por qué estás siempre a mi alrededor si todo lo que hago o digo para ti es equivocado?” le preguntó, en un murmurio, como si lo que el mayor acababa de decirle le hubiera sacado la fuerza de hablar.

Takaki se mordió un labio, sintiendo fuerte la gana de llorar.

“Porque es la única manera que tengo para sentirme amado por ti.” susurró, en tono apenas oíble.

Un silencio irreal envolvió la habitación.

Hikaru se había quedado mirándolo fijo, el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

Yuya tragó, luego habló de vuelta.

“Me gusta estarte cerca. Me gusta siempre, Hikka. Me gusta cuando ríes por algo que digo, así como me gusta cuando te enojas conmigo. Me hace más fácil imaginar que todo esté bien, me hace sentir como si de verdad fuera importante para ti, como si me viera de la manera que querría yo.” suspiró, bajando los ojos. “Sigo mintiendo a mí mismo para sentirme mejor, al menos de vez en cuando, pero sé que es una mentira. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, sé qué haces lo mismo con Yabu. Sé que te cuentas que un día finalmente va a darse cuenta que siempre has sido allí, y va a amarte.” se mordió un labio para evitar de llorar. “Pero lo sabes que no va a pasar, y yo sé que tú nunca vas a amarme.” concluyó, encogiendo los hombros como si, al final, no importara.

El menor seguía mirándolo, como si no lo reconociera.

Esa mirada lo hirió horriblemente.

“¿Qué quieres que te diga, Yuya?” preguntó al final, y el mayor supe que no quería ser polémico, sino que de verdad no sabía que decirle.

Al final, no había algo correcto de decir en ese momento.

“Quiero que me digas que vas a dejarme vivir en mi mentira. Es todo lo que te pido.” murmuró.

Hikaru chasqueó la lengua, luego se pasó las manos en la cabeza, como si no supiera más que hacer.

Después, Yuya lo vio coger rápido su chaqueta y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

“Salgo, voy a dar un paseo. Yo... necesito pensar.” murmuró, tirando la puerta bruscamente.

Takaki finalmente se soltó, metiéndose a llorar suavemente.

Conocía a Hikaru.

Sabía que el día siguiente, cuando se hubieran despertado, habría fingido que nada hubiera pasado.

Iba a fingir que Yuya no fuera enamorado de él. Si hubiera continuado por un poco de tiempo, tal vez lo habría olvidado, estaba seguro.

Pero en ese momento, Yuya quería que no lo hubiera dejado a solas.

Quería que lo hubiera abrazado.

Que le hubiera dejado creer que todo iba a estar bien, aun no siendo verdad.

Pero había salido de esa puerta, y Yuya no tenía nada con que alimentar las mentiras que contaba a sí mismo.

Se tumbó en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

Desprovisto de sus ilusiones, esperaba al menos de poderse refugiar en el sueño.

Se conocía bien, y sabía que la cara del menor iba a perseguirlo allí también.

Esa noche, todo lo que iba a tener eran sus pesadillas.

Y un corazón que se había roto bajo el peso de las mentiras que le habían sido contadas.


End file.
